Heart of the Ocean
by Daray5491
Summary: Okay not really a fan fiction for the movie but it is a fiction involving some pirates and the caribbean so please read. I'm not very good at summaries.lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own everything here...well maybe not the ocean, or spain or port royal but I own the story. :D  
This is a story I'm working on and it is all mine but I wanted to put it somewhere and this is the only site I can find even though it is meant for Fan fiction and not just plain old fiction. Anyway enjoy reading :D

"Sayward!" called Maria from across a open field on the Spanish coast. "Sayward you mother wants you!" Maria called again

A sixteen year old girl stood up from where she had been sitting, hidden in the long pasture grass and stroked the horse grazing beside her. The horse was magnificent, but not a horse that nobles in Spain would ride. The horse was a mixed breed. Brown and white paint, not tall but his body was built for speed and endurance. He was a stallion Sayward was proud to own.  
Sayward sighed as she gave the stallion one finale stroke. "I'll be back Equito," she said as she started walking towards the large Spanish mansion that she lived in. Once out of the long pasture grass Sayward started running, her long, full skirt swishing and occasionally tripping her. Once at the door she stopped for a moment to straighten her long, loose, dark brown hair that nearly matched her stallions bay spots. Once she was sure she was presentable she walked into the house and was met by her very agitated mother.  
"Hurry to your room and get something nice on and fix your hair! Senor Flamez is here and talking to your father about marriage!"  
"Senor Flamez! mother I can't marry him, he is nearly sixty and I'm sixteen!" exclaimed Sayward, who was in no hurry to be married no matter how rich the man was.  
"Go get changed and don't complain about what you get. You are lucky to get a man as rich as Senor Flamez who is still young enough to see you."

Sayward scowled and ran up a set of stairs to her room. Her parents, especially her mother, did not keep it a secret that they thought her to be ugly. Sayward did not have the wavy black hair that most Spanish woman had and the fact that she spent more time in the fields with, or on, her horse then she did in the manor doing things expected of a young Spanish noblewoman, made her considerably less desirable in most young nobleman's eyes.

Sayward rummaged through the many dresses she owned, trying to find something that would repel Senor Flamez. She decided on a plain black Skirt and heavy white blouse that hung rather oddly giving her the appearance of having no shape. She then did her hair up in a tight bun at the back of her neck, she applied no make-up and slipped on a pair of black shoes. Sayward was quite happy with the look and she left her room and headed to the parlour where she would meet and hopefully repulse Senor Flamez.

When she walked into the parlour all eyes turned towards her. Sayward felt uncomfortable suddenly and unsure of herself, which was quite strange for her. She was usually comfortable with other people and confident, sometimes overly confident.  
"Senorita." said Senor Flamez, standing up and giving a small bow.  
"Senor Flamez" Replied Sayward coldly  
"Sayward please sit. Senor Flamez and I have some business to discuss that may interest you." Said Sayward's father, Senor Montez.  
Sayward did not sit, a shadow crossed over her face. "Is that what I am?!" she asked furiously "A business transaction?!"  
She didn't even give Senor Montez a chance to respond, she just rushed outside and into the pasture in search of Equito.

It didn't take long for her to find Equito and when she did Sayward jumped on and took off at a gallop out of the pasture and down the road. Sayward was glad her father had opened a bank account for her in town otherwise she would have no money. Once in town she went straight to the bank and emptied her account, she would need most of it. Her next stop was to ditch this clothing and get something more practical. She bought a plain blouse that was comfortable and flattering but at the same time practical for work. She also got a pair of tight fitting black pants, a belt, a hat, and a rapier. Sayward looked the part of a buccaneer accept for the fact that she was very obviously a woman. The knee high boots she bought were comfortable and water proof, she was ready. Sayward also went to the leather craft shop and bought Equito a halter. Sayward rode down to the docks in search of a ship to carry both her and Equito to Port Royal. Sayward didn't notice the young, handsome man watching her dismount and then follow her as she went from captain to captain to try and buy her passage.

"Port Royal ya say?" said a dirty, dangerous looking captain.  
"Yes Senor, are you making port there at all?"  
"Just so happens I is, it will cost ya though."  
"How much for me and my horse?"  
"Ye horse cost ye plenty extra, say 200 all together"  
"Okay, when do you leave?"  
"Ta night. 12 o'clock"  
Sayward started to walk away but the captain grabbed her wrist.  
"I's be needin' that pay in advance."  
Sayward shrugged and handed him 2 bags, each held 100 gold pieces.

The man watching her knew the captain and he knew Old Richard wouldn't be bringing the girl to Port Royal. The man's name was Bade, an English buccaneer and he was very good at what he did. Bade strode down the dock towards his ship '_BlackFox'. _His first mate stood on deck getting things ready to leave within the hour.  
"Karl, we're going to have a slight delay."

"Trouble Cap'n?" asked Karl  
"You could say that, Old Richard just made a deal with a young lady to bring her to Port Royal. 20 gold pieces says she'll never reach her destination."  
"Cap'n, you sure this it's wise ta get ol' Richard mad? Ya remember the last time ya 'elped a lass that got in wit ol' Richard?"  
Bade winced as he remembered Caroline, the young a fiery English beauty. She had caused him nothing but grief and left him, taking a piece of his heart with her.  
"I remember. But this girl is different."  
" 'ow so?"  
"Well she's a brunette, Caroline was a blond."  
" 'air colour ain't worth a piece of gold, cap'n."  
"She's a noble woman, that much is obvious, I'd say a Montez. But she's tough, and she's got a level head on her shoulders. She's dressed like a buccaneer and she's carrying a rapier."  
"Okay Cap'n, it is your ship and your decision in the end but I'm not gonna stand in your way on this un." said Karl hesitantly, still not sure if this was a good decision.  
"So you got a plan?" asked Karl  
"Of course." said Bade as he strode away.  
Karl shook his head and called after Bade.  
"I don't suppose ya wan' ta share that there plan with me?"  
Bade just laughed "Come with me to my cabin. I'll tell you there."  
Karl followed and sat down on a offered chair.  
"I want to keep it quiet with the rest of the crew so make something up about the delay. Tonight at five to midnight I want you to meet her on the docks. She'll have a pinto stallion with her."  
" 'old on Cap'n. Stallion?! We bringin' a HORSE ON BOARD?!" exclaimed Karl, this plan was looking pretty bad.  
"Yes." said Bade quite calmly "Now as I was saying. She'll be wearing black leggings, a blouse, hat and she has a rapier. Oh and her hair is brown and in a twist."  
"Got what she looks like. Want me to conk her over the head?"  
"NO!" exclaimed Bade, looking quite horrified. "Tell her you're there to bring her to Old Richard and then bring her here. Give her my cabin and take the stallion down below, I'll have my little brother get a stall ready with everything the horse will need for the voyage."  
"When does she learn she's on the wrong boat?"  
"When I decide to introduce myself. So can you pull that off?"  
"Piece of cake." replied Karl as he left the cabin.

For Bade, Midnight came all too soon. Karl had just gone to the docks to get Sayward and Bade was just finishing moving his necessities into Karl's cabin. Karl would be sleeping with the rest of the crew. A Half hour later Karl, the girl, and her horse, arrived on the ship. Karl took the girl and horse down below to get the stallion settled and to show the girl how her horse would be travelling. Fifteen minutes later she was brought up to the captain's cabin where she settled down into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Sayward walked down the dock, leading a very nervous Equito. Karl found Sayward almost immediately seeing as it's not hard to find someone on a nearly empty dock leading a pinto stallion.  
"Ma'am, I'm here to bring you ta Ol' Richard's boat." said Karl as he approached Sayward.  
"Thank you. Will we be casting off immediately?"  
"Soon as we is ready Ma'am."  
"Please, Call me Sayward."  
"A'right then Sayward. I'm Karl, the firs' mate."

Karl led her down the docks until the reached the '_BlackFox'. _Bade had his ship right up against the dock so that they could use the ramp, otherwise Equito would have had to be left behind.  
"Yer horse is going below deck, a stall should be ready fer him and enough food and water's been packed for the voyage to Port Royal."  
"Thank you Karl." said Sayward.  
They both went below deck and Sayward led Equito into the stall and took his halter off. Equito looked around wildly for awhile but soon settled down. Sayward carefully went over the bales of hay to make sure they weren't mouldy. They hay was top quality and Sayward was very impressed. Captain Richard seemed more like the kind of man who would save his money and buy the cheapest bales possible, meaning lots of mold.  
"Everything satisfactory, Sayward?" asked Karl  
"More then Satisfactory."  
"Are ya ready ta see yer cabin?"  
Oh Yes, thank you, I'm quite tired." said Sayward and a yawn followed soon afterwards as if to add emphasis to her words.  
Karl led Sayward up to the captains cabin.  
"Have a good night Sayward, by morning ya probably won't be able ta see the shore."  
Sayward laughed "Please tell your captain thank you for the use of his cabin." she said as he left.  
Sayward removed her hat and let her hair down then kicked off her boots and fell into the hard sea bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sayward woke up she was greeted with the sight of a young man maybe twenty-five years old with blond hair and Gray/Green eyes that reminded Sayward very much of the sea. He was intently studying a map laid out on his desk.  
"Ah, Sayward Montez, you have awoken" said the man without so much as a glance up from his map reading.  
"Senor, may I ask where the captain is?" asked Sayward  
"I am the captain. Bade Fox at your service."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand Senor Fox. Is not Senor Richard captain of this ship?"  
"Richard is captain of the '_Sea Vulture' _and he is most likely sitting someplace at sea very upset that the young senora did not show up"  
"Why am I not on his ship then, Senor?" asked Sayward as she pulled on her boots and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Because Karl took you to my ship. I overheard you making a deal with Old Richard and decided to help. Old Richard would never have brought you to Port Royal, I will."  
"Karl is your first mate then?" said Sayward in more of a statement then a question  
"Yes. Now I hope you don't mind your travel plans changing for the better. You and your horse are free to move about the ship as you please and I have the cabin boy looking after the horse for you."  
"Thank you Senor. And as much as I dislike being lied to and trucked I will admit these travelling conditions are better then I had hoped for. Now what is the fee for this voyage?"  
"Fee? forget about that, I just won't be bringing you to Port Royal on a direct course. We'll discuss that tonight though. You will join Karl and I for dinner won't you?"  
"Of course Senor"  
"Great" said Bade standing up and walking to the cabin door. "Oh and please call me Captain or Bade. I'm not Spanish."  
Sayward sighed and fell back down on the bed.  
"This voyage is proving quite interesting" said Sayward to herself as she went through her bag of things she had bought the previous day after arranging her voyage. She pulled out a hair brush and a leather string to bind her hair. She brushed out her long hair and braided it to keep it neat and out of her face in the sea breeze. She then left the cabin and went below deck to check on Equito.

Equito was munching calmly on some hay the cabin boy had given him.  
"Good morning Equito. How did you sleep?" asked Sayward as she stroked his muscled shoulder.  
" 'e slept well Ma'am. Stretched right out o' the floor when I came down ta feed 'im. Good thing Bade had a big box stall stall so 'e can rest 'is legs" said a young boy around ten years old who looked like a younger version of the captain.  
"Yes very thoughtful of him. Do you like horses?"  
"Oh yes. But I'm rarely home so I don't get ta ride my 'orse very often. Bade don't like ta stay in port to long, says 'e needs the open water."  
"I know what he means, I need the open fields."  
"Well I'll be letting ya do ya thing. I got ma work ta do."  
"Thank you for looking after Equito Mr. um?"  
"James. Ma name is just James. No Mister."  
"Well thank you James. I appreciate it."  
"Just doing ma job ma'am."  
Sayward smiled as she watched James walk away cheerfully. "Many people would say you're doing the boy a injustice by keeping him on this ship, Captain." said Sayward to herself.  
"Would ya say that Sayward?" asked Karl, stepping from the shadows  
"I really don't know, he seems happy but where does he get his education? He talks like a average sea man but his brother talks like a noble man."  
"Aye, James is a happy boy and 'e gets a good education from the cap'n, who you noticed ta be James' brother, but 'e does talk like one 'o us. Even though the cap'n tries to get him ta talk like a noble, but even I can't say the boy'd be better off on shore."  
"Why doesn't the captain send him to school?"  
"Now that you'd 'ave ta ask the captain." said Karl walking up on deck.

Sayward picked some clean straw off the floor of Equito's stall and gave him a brushing with it, Nothing could be done for the mane and tail so Sayward put a brush set on her mental list of things to get in the next port. Equito nuzzled Sayward as she put his halter on him.  
"Come on Equito, lets get your legs stretched." said Sayward as she led Equito out of the stall. He followed her calmly but his eyes showed his fear and his ears twitched in constant attention. The sailors going about their various jobs and the surrounding water alarmed Equito but he stayed close to Sayward and her reassuring words showed his trust in his friend.  
"Senora, you seem to have the young stallions trust. Not many horses would be as calm as your horse at sea." said Bade as he walked up.  
"Equito is many things including trusting, though his trust was not easy to gain, but as calm as he looks he is terrified."  
"Really? he doesn't look so terrified."  
"Not everything is as it seems. See his eyes are wide and anxious, his ears constantly moving in total attention and if you were to touch him you would feel that he is trembling as if a great cold has come over him. Equito is a horse ready to blow if for one second I let his trust slip away."  
"I was raised in a lords house, getting riding lessons and such but I never learnt this. Said Bade thoughtfully as he studied Equito more closely. "It's as if he's talking to you."  
"The teachers tell you how to handle a horse, not how to communicate with one."  
"you seem like a very deep and soulful person. Every noblewoman I've ever known has been shallow and heartless."  
"I hope you never though that of me because that would have been a great insult to my character."  
"I knew you were noble from the moment I saw you but not many noblewoman would dress like a pirate and run away from a home such as the Montez estate.  
"So you know who I am."  
Bade's eyes sparkled in silent laughter. "Well rumours do get around with the young woman about 'That Montez girl'. Brown hair instead of black, straight instead of wavy, Weather beaten skin, doesn't do a stitch of sewing, might as well stick a plow in her hand because she'd be a lot happier like that. Shocking isn't it?"  
Sayward laughed "Goes to show you how little they know of me." she said walking away and leading Equito back down below deck.  
Bade shook his head as he watched Sayward walk away  
"You're bound to give me a few surprises on this voyage." he said as he turned to stare out to the open ocean.

Sayward put Equito back in his stall and then went back up on deck. She found Karl giving orders to the crew members.  
"Karl, is there anything I can do?" asked Sayward  
"Sayward, 'ave you ever been on a ship?"  
"No, but I'm a fast learner."  
"Can ya climb?"  
"Like a monkey, but I've only climbed trees."  
"Why don't ya go up to the crows nest, take a look an see if we got us any followers."  
Sayward grinned and climbed up. It was higher then she had ever climbed in her life and the view was breathtaking. She looked around for white sails but there were none. They were completely alone.  
Sayward could have climbed down and reported to Karl but she chose instead to enjoy the view.  
"Breath taking ain't it?" asked a young man around 20.  
He was standing on the sail rigging and Sayward guessed he had just finished unfurling a sail.  
"It's amazing. I'd want to stay here forever if you could ride a horse on the waves."  
"I'm quite happy just riding the waves in a ship."  
"Everyone to their own preferences. My name's Sayward by the way."  
"Matt, short for Matthew."  
"Nice to meet you Matt. So I take it you enjoy being on the ship."  
"Bes' life I ever 'ad. Cap'n looks after 'is crew better en mos' cap'ns."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I've heard there's some pretty horrible Captains."  
"Ye got that right. That ol' Richard is a pretty 'orrible cap'n. 'Is whole crew are cut throats an they only follow 'im cause 'e lets em be cruel an' because anyones who's left 'as mysteriously turned up dead"  
"It's pirating. I'm sure many die and being cut throats I'm sure they have plenty of enemies."  
"Pirating may be dangerous but they don't got many enemies still alive. An' besides, when someone joined Ol' Richards crew 'e pretty much says 'e killed them ones who left."  
"I'm glad I didn't go on his ship." said Sayward more to herself then to Matt  
" The cap'n is soft fer pretty girls in trouble. Rescue them all if 'e could."  
"Well that makes me feel considerably less special." said Sayward jokingly  
Matt laughed at this. "Well I best be gettin down. Karl will be hollerin up at me soon ta get down and back ta work and maybe even wondering if I'm still alive." He said and then grabbed a rope and started to climb down.  
Sayward took one last look for white sails and then climbed down as well to inform Karl of the lack of company.

Sayward walked into the captains dining room that night in a simple but elegant skirt and blouse, her hair was loose down her back. James, Karl and the Captain were all going to be dining with her.  
"Good evening Captain, James, Karl." said Sayward with a smile  
Bade stood up and helped Sayward to her seat, he seated her at his right hand.  
"Thank you Captain." she said sitting quietly and placing a napkin in her lap.  
The array of food on the table was quite amazing considering they were on a ship and Sayward had heard horror stories about the food on ships.  
"This all looks quite amazing, Captain."  
"This is only the first day at sea, Just wait until we've been here for a few weeks. Not much will look good then." said James using almost perfect English instead of the common English Sayward had heard him speak earlier that day.  
Bade smiled. "I'm afraid he's right, better enjoy it all while the food is still fresh."  
At this everyone started to eat. After a few minutes of eating in silence Sayward spoke up.  
"How long do you expect us to be at sea before we dock in Port Royal?" she asked.  
"It all depends on the weather, how many enemy ships we come across, and how often we make port. I'd say maybe two or three months including ports."  
"Sounds wonderful. Do you come across "enemy" ships often?" asked Sayward knowing very well they probably weren't enemy ships just ships good for the picking for pirates like Bade.  
"Yes Ma'am, The Spaniards have been coming across us quite often." Said James. Bade winced when he heard James.  
"James, Sayward is Spanish." said Bade  
"Really? I though you were British, Sayward."   
"Most do." said Sayward with a look on her face that could almost be described as sadness.  
Sayward was used to jabs at her looks that were done intentionally so a unintentional jab didn't bother her as much, but it still hurt. Sayward had nothing against the looks of the English or even the English themselves but she was Spanish and when people thought she looked English she was ridiculed for it.  
The room didn't stay silent long, Bade brought the conversation right back up almost immediately.  
"How well do you think Equito will do?" he asked Sayward  
"Well I can't really tell after only a day but if I find he's taking it badly I'll get off with him at the next port."  
"The 'orse will do fine." said Karl  
"You're sure?" asked Sayward  
"Sure. 'Orses get transported by ship all the time. 'e'll do just fine, e'll just need some time ta get used ta everythin."  
"I hope you're right Karl because I would like to get all the way to Port Royal."  
"You'll get there." Said Bade standing up. "Now if I may excuse myself for the night."  
"G'night Cap'n." said Karl  
"Night Bade." said James with a smile on his face  
"School lessons first thing in the morning James." said Bade  
"May I join in the lessons?" asked Sayward  
"Of course, Miss Montez." said Bade and on that note he left the room and went to Karl's cabin, which was where he was sleeping while Sayward had his cabin.  
Karl followed Bade's example not much later.  
"So James, would you like to join me to check on Equito for the night?"  
"Oh yes!" exclaimed James jumping off his chair.  
"Come along then." Said Sayward with a laugh.   
The two of them went out on deck and then down below deck, laughing as they went.


End file.
